brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Top 10 lists
Hey everyone, has been enabled, and I noticed an extension which is used on other wikis - top ten lists. I personally think that it would be kinda cool to try them out. Basically, anyone could create a "top ten" list, in which everyone could vote for items on the list, which would all be related to a single topic. An example can be found here. As for possible uses for these, I was thinking that we could initially use them to implement a long-running idea of mine - a revamp to the way we choose featured articles. I'd love to see "featured" not be a rating, and as such not contain any set standards for what makes them up. That being said, that isn't what this proposal is about, so we could create a new rating for "Community-selected featured articles", and contain those on the main page, and rename the existing "featured" articles to some other name. (awesome articles, anyone? :P) Anyways, the official uses for these could go on and on, but I also recognize that as it is any user can create one, and they could get very off-topic. I could look into restricting their creation to admins only, if that would be acceptable. Please discuss. 01:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, to clarify: they don't work the same way as polls. Only logged in users can vote on them. 01:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I also find this idea of a top ten list as being very intriguing. I also like the idea that only logged in users could vote. Kind of like BOTM. Also, would exemplary articles sound nice? 01:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose surprise! :) FA's = high quality, not popular even though it has MoS problems. To potentially showcase a class 5 article on the main page doesn't sound like a great to me. 01:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *:herp, derp, derp.... What about the rest of my proposal? Also, you assume that everyone else on the wiki is an idiot or 2 years old. If it would make you feel any better, we could make a bureaucratic rule that says only GAs can be nominated. Also, the point of class 1 is to be of the highest quality. Why you insist on maintaining everything on the wiki exactly the way it is without any regard for a better system is beyond me. 01:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *:: Yeah, yeah, I get it already, you think I'm just some simple backwards idiot who's there to stop your amazing superior visions you have of the wiki. I'm sick to death of putting up with the snide remarks certain users lately. Merging "super good" and "good" ratings... yeah that's real progress. Well done. Anyway, about the rest of the proposal, I've seen top 10 lists on the reviews wiki, and I definitely liked the look of them, but I can't really see any practical applications here. I'm not saying there aren't any, I just can't think of any. 07:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *:::No, that's not what I think, and you seem to have yet again misread or misinterpreted my proposal. What I meant is that I'd love to have some civil discussion, questions asked, suggested improvement, rather that just outright oppose. How the heck is the wiki supposed to move forward, at all, when you just downright oppose 90% of every proposal/RfA made, and proceed to then make no/little attempt to suggest a compromise, work out a better solution, etc. I'll rephrase what I said in the nomination: *:::Use top ten lists to select a "community featured" article for each month. Not only will this ensure that we have a new page for display on the main page each month, but it will get people more involved in article rating (hopefully). We can also have a rule that only Class 2 articles and above can be nominated. *:::There are a lot of other potential uses for this, but one of the main ones is just letting the community use it as they will. The nice thing about this is that we can disable it with the click of a button ( ), rather than needing to contact Wikia at all. 13:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) * Intregment - It's not a word. But thats my current standpoint. -- stercus accidit -- cjc 09:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Neutral (for now)' - I feel like I could go either way on this. Convince me, someone! * Oppose - I don't think this would be much use. BOTM voting is fine currently, and the new ratings system is also fine. 17:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *:What about the rest of the proposal? Also, this has absolutely nothing to do with BOTM.... 17:54, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *::That's what I call hitting "rock BOTM." FB100Z • talk • 17:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Confused, clueless, and currently undecided' - For now, at least. FB100Z • talk • 17:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - About that revamp...I do think that Brickipedia's rating system is severely lacking. May I suggest that we introduce BrickiProjects, a bit like Wikipedia's system? FB100Z • talk • 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *:We have some project pages somewhere, most created by me and ignored by all -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) To clarify, my proposed idea of the "Community featured" articles or whatever is not meant to be a rating - it is just the articles that get featured on the main page. There is no guideline as to what they should have in them, but rather just the top-voted article. The said article will then get some sort of template on it, maybe in the same design of the rating template but a bit above it, to signify it's selection. Though, actually, I shouldn't have brought this up on this forum. imo top ten lists might be fun to have anyways, and enabling them doesn't mean that any of my other ideas here are followed. In fact, below I have started a lovely vote for top ten lists only, not my other proposal. In fact, let's just leave that for now. I can propose it at a later time when I'm more organized with my thoughts. 18:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote on whether or not top ten lists should be enabled :Please note that this does not include the community featured articles, or anything else proposed above. Support #: 18:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) #Might be fun. #I see nothing wrong with it. FB100Z • talk • 18:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) #I see no reason to oppose it. 18:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) #Per above, but I do see what Nighthawk leader is saying. - 18:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # Sure why not? -- stercus accidit -- cjc 19:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # 00:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # Oppose # (I know I'm way outnumbered, so this doesn't really count, but anyway) We've already got user blogs, badges, some users have millions of user subpages. Do we really need more pointless distracting things around here that don't help the wiki's content in any way whatsoever? 13:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) # 100% Per above. 20:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Unless there are no personal ones. As in they are only allowed for things we agree on. 18:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Depends on what they're actually going to be on. And if they're not going to be used, doesn't make sense to have them enabled. 01:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just general user use, for now. "What minifig is your favorite?". At some point we could also use them in a quasi-official sense too. Any ideas for that? 19:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # Something tells me these could be used for "good for nothing" things on Brickipedia. Just don't see a need really. :) 19:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # They sound ok, but we need to stick to point blank editing more. 06:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #: The problem is we only have the stuff people find boring left :P -- stercus accidit -- cjc 12:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) * Specific uses only please. (E.g., Image of the month etc.) I may ponder the issue in my upcoming blogs. Kingcjc 08:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, I agree with cjc. 14:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments about this specific vote *Please ensure that comments here are just about pros/cons of enabling the top ten lists, nothing else. All the other stuff belongs above :) 18:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Er, so, this has basically finished, should we enable it? 08:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC)